1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a CIP of a U.S. Patent Application No. 09/004,026, filed Jan. 7, 1998, now abandoned, and which relates to a self-tied garbage bag, and more particularly to a garbage bag having tear line and bond line on the side portion forming a reinforced tie-strip or a doubled length of a tie-strip arranged on the main body of the bag for closing the top of the bag.
2. Prior Art
Conventional plastic packing bags can be classified into two types: flat mouth bag and vest-style bar. In general, the flat mouth bags are used for inside packing, the vest-style bags used for outside packing. Typically, oversized mouth flat bags are used for containing garbage, even though over-consuming the plastic bags pollutes the environment. The mouth of a bag is closed to seal the garbage in the bag by tying a knot for preventing the odor of the garbage form emitting out. Two opposite rim sides of the mouth are gripped to the two strips, which are tied together into a knot, to seal the bag. This way, the utilization ratio of the bag is limited to 65%-80%. If the garbage bag is over-filled, tying the knot becomes difficult, and even if the knot has been tied, it will be unlocked easily.
For overcoming the above-mentioned shortcomings, several modified garbage bags were manufactured as shown in FIG. 6 to FIG. 8. As shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7, the bag is the flat mouth bag 10 with a flat mouth 12 and a tie-wire 11 pre-set on the outside of the bag near the mouth 12. By means of the tie-wire 11 the mouth 12 of the bag 10 can be tightened up. The bag shown in FIG. 8, pre-hides a tie-wire 16 into a folded wire channel 14 at the rim of the mouth 17 of the bag 13. A user just pulls out the endless tie-wire 16 from the opening 15 of the wire channel 14 to tie the mouth 12. But attaching an extra tie-wire 11 or 16 on the bag 10 or 13 will increase the production cost, and impedes continuous manufacturing process.